


Day One: Campfire

by BlockWritesShance



Series: Shancetober [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, Even More Fluff, Fluff, Lawyer Shiro, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Model Lance, SO MUCH FLUFF, sassy Lance, shancetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Lance takes Shiro camping and the morning after Shiro wakes up to his angel cooking eggs over the fire. It’s a sight that takes his breath away and he moves a certain plan up.In other words, fluff.





	Day One: Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to do the whole Ink-tober thingie except, I’ve changed it to Shance-tober! It’s it’s written not drawn! Woo! I’ve got 31 fall prompts and that means 31 Shance fics! I hope you enjoy!

Shiro groaned as he rolled over, throwing his arm out to pull his boyfriend closer... only Lance wasn’t there. Instead of soft, warm flesh Shiro was met with cold air and empty blankets. He cracked one eye open, wincing at the glare of the sun peeking through the tent opening. Once his eyes had adjusted, however, he was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Lance working over the fire they had erected last night.

A happy grin slid across Shiro’s face as he turned onto his side, propping his head up with one hand. Lance was humming softly as he stirred whatever he was cooking, his hips shaking slightly to the beat. Soft, brown, messy curls bounced gently in the morning breeze and Shiro found himself thanking whatever God existed for letting him meet his boyfriend.

“Hey, Sleepyhead! You gonna lounge about all day or are you gonna come and enjoy this wonderful food I cooked?” Lance twisted to look over his shoulder, eyes twinkling and grin playful. He waved a spatula in a small circle before turning back to the fire. “I’m making eggs!”

Shiro let out an exaggerated groan, flopping onto his back with a loud thud before pulling himself from their nest of blankets. He ducked through the small entrance, making sure the blanket he had grabbed was wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Shiro shuffles flreard to drape himself across Lance’s back, pressing a soft kiss to a bare shoulder.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Shiro yawned out, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder so he could peer down into the skillet. Fluffy gold eggs stared back up at him and Shiro melted.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Lance replied, lifting up a plate to scoop the eggs onto. He twisted to place a quick kiss on Shiro’s lips before turning his attention back to the fire and food. “How’d you sleep?”

Shiro shrugged, moving to sit next to Lance and letting the blanket pool around his waist as he began to help fix breakfast. “It wasn’t too bad. My back hurts but that’s nothing that can’t be stretched out. It helps that I had a personal heater with me.”

Lance grinned widely as he pulled the empty skillet off the flame. “I told you camping wouldn’t be so bad, mister lawyer. You just had to go with someone you’d enjoy the trip with.”

Shiro chuckled as Lance made his way over to sit in his lap. “You’re right, how could I possibly find this trip horrible when I’m going on it with an actual angel?”

Lance rolled his eyes, twisting so that he was straddling Shiro’s lap instead of facing the fire. “Whatever, dork. I may be a model, but I’m anything but an angel.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, his eyes focusing in on the hickies scattered across Lance’s chest and collarbones. He let a smug smirk slip onto his face and his eyes lower to half mast before turning his gaze to meet deep blue eyes. “Oh, I’m aware.”

Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shiro’s, his tongue darting out to slowly trace his way across Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro hummed lovely in his throat, his arms moving to wrap around Lance’s waist and pull him closer. Lance nipped Shiro’s upper lip before pulling back and getting off of Shiro’s lap.

“So, we brought hot sauce and salt,” Lance stated, calmly ignoring Shiro’s outstretched hands and dropped jaw. “Which do you want with your eggs?”

Shiro blinked before pouting, sticking his lower lip out and crossing his arms over his chest with a harrump. “I wanted some Cuban.”

Lance giggled, “Protein first, Cuban later, big guy.”

Shiro grinned, his chest swelling with fondness. “Salt, please, I’m white.”  
Lance snorted, passing over a plate and the container of hot sauce. “You and I both know that you can outdo me when it comes to loving hot sauce. I don’t know why you keep making that stupid joke.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Because it gets you to snort adorably before giving me that cute smile.”

Lance blushed, his cheeks flushing a bright red. “Takashi, you big flirt! You know you don’t have to flatter me anymore right? We’ve been dating for almost two years, I’m pretty sure you can call me yours by now.”

“Hmm, nah, there’s still one more thing I have to do before I can call you mine.” Shiro took a bite of orange-ish eggs as Lance’s head snapped around, eyes narrowed. Blue eyes darted about, scanning Shiro from head to toe before falling as they turned back to their plate.

“Oh?” Lance questioned, pushing his eggs around with his fork. “And what’s that?”

“Get you to say yes to marrying me,” Shiro states as he held out his hand, setting his fork down to press the button Pidge had installed in his prosthetic. A small compartment popped open and a small ring slid up, the gold band glittering in the sunlight. Lance let out a gasp, the plate of eggs tumbling off his lap into the ground as his hands flew up to his mouth. Shiro grinned at the wide eyed look Lance sent him.

“Yes!” Lance leapt up and tackled Shiro, knocking him to the ground as he peppered kisses across Shiro’s face. “Oh, you asshole, yes!”

Shiro laughed, wrapping an arm around Lance as he sat them both up, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead as he held up the ring.

“I love you, Lance McClain, and I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you. You make me laugh, and smile, and cry. You give me hope, hugs, warm food, laughter, a place to cry, and most importantly, you give me a home to come back to everyday. Thank you so much for staying with me and making my life so much better and brighter. Thank you, for saying yes.”

Shiro slid the ring onto Lance’s hand. He placed a kiss on the band before reaching up to cup Lance’s jaw, using his thumbs to stroke away the tears that had slid down his fiancé’s face, and then pulled him into a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered when they separated, “for asking me to be yours.”

Behind them, two overturned plates sat on an egg covered ground in front of a dying fire.


End file.
